


Together Again

by silversymphony



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bitter ending, Dessert & Sweets, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversymphony/pseuds/silversymphony
Summary: It was a brief moment of respite. Time to calm themselves and have final words as Ignis and Noctis remember key points together and get ready to say goodbye. [Spoiler heavy, reader beware]





	

It was the final moment of respite. A brief calm while the boys sat in an empty room inside the citadel. It had been ten long years since the four had come together; circumstances well beyond their reach had made them so. 

There wasn’t much more to say, the road ahead of them blatantly staring them down. Fate, it was unchanging. No matter how hard they had tried. It had become jarringly obvious when Noctis had been taken inside the Crystal. It sealed him, granted him extraordinary power yet also served as the grave reminder that they couldn’t change things. They had been long past that point and there was no return to what they once had been. Who they once were.

“I think I’ll try to take in some last shots of the citadel,” Prompto murmured, breaking the deafening silence. “There was once beauty here and I’d like to keep that memory with me.” 

Noctis hummed at his friend and watched as Gladiolus stood as well. 

“Let me keep you company. Two would be better than one in case daemons decide to sneak up on your scrawny ass.” 

Prompto laughed at ridiculous claims that one in a different situation would have seen as babying him but he couldn’t deny that it settled his nerves. Any company in a place darkened by evil was far greater welcomed than none. 

They had all taken their time to talk with Noctis, at Hammerhead not too long ago. It was a rough night. One that had left everyone with bitter tears and broken hearts. Their road was ending and they were all reminded of just how great their friendships had been over the decades. How much they had grown together and how much they all wished they could grow some more. Together. 

The departure of the two left Noctis nervously sitting in a chair, taking in the sight of the injured yet seemingly healed Ignis. He knew his friend wasn’t completely there, like he once was. He knew the light was something that would never come back to his sight. The light they were trying so hard to bring back to the rest of the world.

“Noct, you know it does no one any good to dwell on things unspoken,” Ignis’ voice was quiet, the calm that Noctis had hoped his heart would have but failed utterly to collect. 

“It feels like there’s too much I should say to you of all people, Ignis.” Noctis looked at his adviser, his friend, his love. 

The years had taken their toll on them all. Their faces had become rugged but Ignis’ face still sported the remnants of the sight lost. Of everything they had lost since. Noctis had been resigned to his fate but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to say a proper farewell to this man. Closing the distance, he noticed how Ignis tensed up. How he fisted his hands yet softened when he felt Noctis’ rough fingers trace over the curves of his jaw, retracing a face he’d known since they were young, one he had grown more familiar with during their journey before the loss of Lunafreya and his sight. 

Ignis held his breath and exhaled as he felt Noctis’ lips on his once again. He could feel the way that Noctis trembled when Ignis’ hands found purchase on his hips. This love that had been years in the making was coming to an end that they couldn’t avoid. 

\------

Ignis couldn’t remember what had driven him to try to make the recipe that Noctis had once told him about as children. One that he had really enjoyed while in the company of Lunafreya at Tenebrae. It was a bittersweet memory for Noctis to begin with but he also knew that it reminded him of a simpler time after a great loss. It was many a trial and error and watching the way Noctis’ face scrunched up in disapproval of his end result which only tore at his heart more and more. 

Yet perfecting the recipe was his greatest goal. Experimenting with things found in Lestallum and on the fields while they helped out others. It was never enough yet Noctis always patted at his back as thanks for his trying. 

“It’s delicious nonetheless,” Noctis often said. But he continued his search. 

“This scent is familiar,” Noctis claimed one day and Ignis immediately took note of the ingredients used in the dessert they had tasted at Galdin Quay. He chatted up the chef while Noctis had taken to fishing and Gladio and Prompto lingered in case Noct needed any help with his catch. 

While enjoying their resting point at Lestallum one day, Ignis decided it time to try the recipe once more. Same ingredients with the slight addition of berries to it and a little something he had picked up from the chef at the Quay as well. The kitchen to their suite permeated with a different scent that Ignis thought delicious and it was voiced out loud by his sudden companion. 

“This— this smells so familiar. Ignis, did you?” 

Ignis watched the delight in Noctis’ eyes as he approached the cooling dessert and his lips curved, feeling finally at ease that his quest to perfect this delight had come to an end. 

“Ignis, this is perfect!” Through a muffled mouth that smiled at Ignis as he kept on chewing, Noctis was feeling warmth spread through him as he finished with his piece. “Ignis! You did it! This is it!” 

It was in the flash of an eye in which Ignis felt himself hoisted into the air by the young prince. The joy that permeated on his face was so bright and beautiful and Ignis felt his heart skip a beat then. Ah, this is why, he thought. He had worked diligently for so many years to bring this joy to his friend’s face. This joy that had made his heart suddenly both ache and leap with joy as Noctis set him down. That unbridled smile still so incredibly bright and suddenly too close and then gone. The shock set in that it wasn’t that Noctis’ face was not only too close but that he could feel the softness of his friend’s lips with his own. Remarkably soft and full and there until Noctis pulled away from it, hands he hadn’t noticed on his face remaining. He watched as Noctis’ smile blossomed, realizing what had transpired. 

“I thought tasting the desert again was a wonderful flavor but I’m realizing that it doesn’t even compare to this,” Noctis claimed as he wrapped his wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck and brought the two together once again into another kiss. One that Ignis was glad he could respond to fully as well. 

“Are you sure you aren’t simply trying to appease me for a recipe gone wrong?” Ignis inquired as he let Noctis push him back on a sofa not long after their initial kisses. 

“Well, I do remember once told to ‘kiss the cook’ for a meal well done,” Noctis teased before easing himself onto Ignis’ lap. 

“Then what has stopped you from,” Ignis gulped as he felt the weight of Noctis on his lap, “being so brazen about your thanks before?”

Noctis’ smile warmed as he settled himself further, lifting a finger to trace the outline of Ignis’ lips. He lingered on the plush of Ignis’ lower lip, slightly more plump than his own and so inviting. “You’ve been trying to recreate that recipe for as long as I can remember. It tastes better than I can remember and,” he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Ignis’ lips. “It’s you, Ignis. Always making sure everything was alright. And I’ve always felt at ease knowing you were there. Can I indulge myself in a little more of you?”

“You don’t have to ask, Noct. Not when I had always hoped I could indulge in a little more of you myself.” 

The two shared a smile as their foreheads came to rest against one another. It was simple, really, letting go of expectations, roles. There was simply a warmth with the two in chaste kisses that seemed to go on forever but also felt like they weren’t enough at all. 

It was Noctis who had started the kisses, moved them to a better place, who softly edged his tongue past Ignis’ lips to find the other there. A soft whimper escaping from Ignis, one that Noctis in turn replied to with a moan as both delved further and further into each other; their bodies rocking together, causing friction that makes Noctis pull away from the kiss only to see just how flustered Ignis was and how beautiful his lips looked well kissed.  
“Ignis, you're hard."

“Not to be one to point out the obvious but so are you,” Ignis groaned, breathing heavy after the suddenly broken kiss, feeling Noctis rock into him as he inspected them both.

“This is interesting."

“Quite, but also to be expected."

“Ignis, do I turn you on?”

Ignis felt the heat climb back to his cheeks, unable to conceal his emotions further. “You have been known to stir up extra emotions from time to time, Noct.”

Noctis had the notion to gawk at Ignis, who only smiled and pulled him back to kiss his lips softly. “You are simply stunning, Noctis, there is no reason for me to not be attracted to you. Hasn’t been one for far too long, really.”

“Long, huh?” Noctis watched the soft smile remain on Ignis’ face and felt at ease to have these almost mirroring emotions reflect back at him from Ignis. It had been a long while for Noctis, too. And his admiration for the older man kept growing every time that Ignis would wander over to his place with his new batch of the dessert that was delicious itself but not what he knew Ignis had tried to concoct. 

Ignis watched the wheels turn on Noctis’ emotions, clearly etched on his face. His soft laugh brought Noctis out of his reverie and he watched as Noctis leaned into him via the hand he used to pull Noctis’ face closer to his. “The topic is a long one, Noct, and I’m afraid right now I just want to take all of you in.” 

Noctis blinked and seemingly gulped a laugh at the statement, “I mean, there’s a lot of time we have still to take everything in.” He squirmed on top of Ignis who chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. The tingles that climbed up his skin as he felt Ignis’ hands get more curious by the second; once perched on his hips and settling carefully on his butt. He wiggled closer to Ignis, groaning at the feeling of the two so turned on. “Ignis, I…”

A quiet moan simpered from Ignis’ throat, “I know… Do you perhaps think we should, relieve each other in this manner?” 

Noctis stared at the blatant request Ignis had asked for and nodded his reply shortly after he took Ignis’ lips into his. “Are you sure, though?” The boys could come back at any minute.” 

Ignis’ eyes closed as he felt Noctis caress his face softly with his thumb. “It’ll be a long time coming seeing as I did send them out on a very precise shopping trip.” And he groaned as he felt Noctis’ lips catch at the skin on his neck. “Noct…” 

“You’ve done well, Specs,” he chuckled, running his hand down the front of Ignis’ shirt. “This has been a long time coming too,” he grinned up at Ignis as he reached to free him from the suspenders on his outfit. “But why are you wearing so much, Iggy?” 

“Much? This is your standard wear, Noct. And it’s not like you fair any better,” he uttered, tugging the back of Noctis’ shirt upward with his hands, feeling the skin of Noctis’ back. 

“How about losing those gloves? I’m sure everything would feel better,” Noctis shuddered and was correct at his assumption as he felt Ignis’ fingers draw lazy circles on the small of his back.

“Are you sure you aren’t having a troublesome time with my apparel?” Ignis asked, a sly grin on his face as Noctis kept pulling on random bits of his attire. But he shut up right away as soon as he felt Noctis unbutton his pants and pull his shirt free. 

“You are wearing far too much, Igs.” 

“It would be unbecoming if the rest were to return and we were lacking too many articles of clothing, Noct. I suggest we just get rid of the bare necessities? Clean up as we can?” 

Noctis nodded, rebelling in the feeling of the muscles on Ignis’ belly twitching beneath his touch. “Another time,” he agreed. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy how Ignis’ skin felt beneath his fingers before tossing his own glove aside. “You are wonderful as well, Ignis.” He punctuated the feeling with a soft kiss and he moaned as he felt Ignis’ hands higher on his back, pulling them closer together. 

“Noctis, could we…?”

It was time to get going, both feeling like they couldn’t last longer. Ignis managed to shift his hips, helping Noctis lower the fabric of his pants on him and Ignis marvelled as Noctis’ black pants pooled around his knees. “That doesn’t look too comfortable in your position, Noct. Why not just lose the pants for the time being?” He was trying to have his voice retain a calm demeanor, all while pushing his glasses further on the ridge of his nose as Noctis did as suggested and let his pants pool on the floor. 

Noctis took in Ignis staring at him from top to bottom. He felt shy but for a brief moment, before he leaned on one knee and kissed Ignis hard before reclaiming his spot on Ignis’ lap. “Like what you see?” He teased, licking Ignis’ bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“Have I mentioned that you’re simply stunning yet?” 

Noctis smiled and nodded, pulling himself closer to Ignis, feeling the warmth beneath the cloth covering him, one that twinned his own. “Ignis, can I?”

Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed, he gulped and nodded as well, feeling each movement of Noctis against him; just as hard. His eyes opened as he felt Noctis palm his erection, a soft sound leaving him. “Noct…” 

“You are every bit as magnificent, Ignis,” Noctis claimed, his fingers squirming to pull on the elastic of Ignis’ underwear. The warmth of his skin too hot to his touch, especially as he wrapped his hand on Ignis finally. Hard, yearning, just as he was. He leaned his face on Ignis’ shoulder, muffling the moan that dragged out of him so. He heard Ignis’ chuckle and returned the same favor to him, making Noctis groan at feeling the way Ignis’ fingers took in the lines on him. 

“Nothing puny about this,” Ignis muttered into Noctis’ head, causing a groan. 

“I was like 14 when Gladio last saw me like that! The fact that he hasn’t let on that I’ve grown in the meantime is…” 

“You certainly have grown quite well, Noctis,” and that proclamation caused Noctis’ face to burn hotter for far too many reasons. Ignis thought Noctis couldn’t be more beautiful as he watched Noctis lift his head and meet his eyes. “Ready when you are,” he said simply, kissing Noctis. 

It wasn’t a race, far from it. The two explored each other, making sure that the strokes were what the other wanted. Ignis loved watching the changes on Noctis’ face. From blind from desire to shocked at having Ignis touch him just right. They kissed, moaned, and leaned on one another. Hard breathing intermingled as they kissed, paused and stopped, clinging with one arm to each other as they both rode through their orgasm in their kiss. 

“Noct, are you okay?” Ignis nudged Noctis’ head with his. 

“More than so, can we do it again?” 

“Again? Right now?” 

“Yeah, I mean, the guys could still take longer and,” he tried to stifle a yawn with no luck, clearly worn out by the sudden unplanned activities with his adviser. 

“Don’t be foolish, Noct. I suppose it can be something to be replicated another time?” 

Noctis nodded and just about melted on Ignis’ shoulder, tiredness hitting him hard. 

“Noct, you can at least pull on your trousers instead of remain as such.” Ignis stood, fixing himself, taking note of everything that had gotten dirty in the aftermath. He watched as Noctis tried to right himself groggily and smiled to himself as he wandered to the kitchen, tugged on paper towels and dabbed them in water. After cleaning himself first, he wandered back to the now fully passed out Noctis, scrawled on the sofa. Ignis signed before passing a wet towel to the blatant spots that were left behind and kissed Noctis’ forehead before he cleaned up things further. With a bit more cleaning, he settled alongside Noctis who continued to sleep and mumbled as his head fell against Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Your dessert is delicious, Ignis. Thank you,” Noctis mumbled and sighed, fumbling his hand on Ignis’ arm until he found Ignis’ hand to hold as well. 

“I’m glad,” Ignis claimed, squeezing his hand on Noctis’, swearing that he was to only close his eyes for a few minutes. 

 

“Hey, guys! Got everything on the—” 

Gladiolus tried his best to shush Prompto who was being far too loud until he noticed the back of the heads resting on the sofa. “Go put things away for Iggy,” Gladiolus prompted him. 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

Gladiolus made towards the soft blanket that lingered on the arm of the sofa. He noticed the pair of hands entwined with each other and smiled, “finally, eh?” 

“What’s that?” Prompto asked. 

Gladiolus shook his head and covered the two. He figured it was best for the two to come to terms with each other before they decided to come clean to them as well. 

It was the glare from the sun setting that roused Noctis first from the nap and he in turn nudged at Ignis to wake up. “Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hello to you too.” Ignis smiled and he felt exactly how his feelings were mirrored from Noctis as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little apprehensive about writing for this fandom but I really have been wanting for a while and I hope you guys enjoy this little thing. Thanks to C and J for encouraging, anyone that did, really. I'll come back to write some more since we need a proper ending? Thanks for reading!


End file.
